familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Conroe, Texas
| subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = United States | subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_type2 = County | subdivision_name1 = Texas | subdivision_name2 = Montgomery | established_title = Incorporated | established_date = 1904 | government_type = Mayor-Council | leader_title = City Council | leader_name = Mayor Toby Powell Duane M. Ham Seth M. Gibson Duke Coon Guy Martin Gil Snider | leader_title1 = City Manager | leader_name1 = Paul Virgadamo, Jr. | unit_pref = US | area_magnitude = 1 E8 | area_total_km2 = 136.4 | area_total_sq_mi = 52.7 | area_land_km2 = 136.2 | area_land_sq_mi = 52.6 | area_water_km2 = 0.2 | area_water_sq_mi = 0.1 | elevation_m = 62.5 | elevation_ft = 205 | population_total = 82,286 | population_as_of = 2016 | population_footnotes = | population_density_km2 = 411.7 | population_density_sq_mi = 1,066.2 | postal_code_type = ZIP codes | postal_code = 77300–77399 | area_code = Area code 936 |website = | footnotes = | timezone = CST | utc_offset = -6 | timezone_DST = CDT | utc_offset_DST = -5 | blank_name = FIPS code | blank_info = 48-16432 | blank1_name = GNIS feature ID | blank1_info = 1333238 }} Conroe is a city in Texas, United States. It is the seat of Montgomery County and falls within metropolitan area. This city is about north of Houston. As of 2016, the city population was 82,286, up from 36,811 in 2000.Marshall, John S. GCEDC provides upbeat overview on Conroe economy, Conroe Courier, May 18, 2018.Roden, Howard. Conroe 10th fastest-growing city over 50K, Conroe Courier, May 23, 2013. According to the Census Bureau, Conroe was the fastest-growing large city in the United States between July 1, 2015, and July 1, 2016."The 15 Fastest-Growing Large Cities between July 1, 2015, and July 1, 2016 (Populations of 50,000 or more in 2015)" Vintage 2016 population estimates: United States Census Bureau. Accessed on June 15, 2017. History The city is named after Northern-born Union Cavalry officer and Houston lumberman Isaac Conroe.http://www.tshaonline.org/handbook/online/articles/hec03 Conroe founded a sawmill there in 1881. The city originally gained in wealth due to the lumber and oil industries. Originally named "Conroe's Switch", the area saw an influx of residents in the late 19th century due to the lumber demands on the piney wood forest of the area. During the 1930s, because of oil profits, the city boasted more millionaires per capita than any other U.S. city, though only briefly. Elvis Presley performed at the high school football field on August 24, 1955. After the construction of Interstate 45, many Houstonians began to settle communities around Conroe. Within the first decade of the 21st century the city attracted a great deal of new residents from the Houston area. Renée C. Lee said that Conroe around 2002 was "a sleepy, backwater town 40 miles north of Houston" and that at the time, Conroe city officials needed to use financial incentives to attract home developers to Conroe. Lee said that for a three-year period ending in 2007, Conroe became a hotbed of construction of new houses.Lee, Renée C. "Conroe housing market going through the roof." Houston Chronicle. April 29, 2007. Retrieved on January 15, 2010. In 2012 the U.S. Census Bureau designated the area around Conroe and The Woodlands as a "large urbanized transit area," an area defined as having over 200,000 residents, making it eligible to receive federal transportation funds.Lee, Renée C. "Growth transforms rural areas north of Houston to urban centers." Houston Chronicle. Saturday October 6, 2012. Retrieved on October 7, 2012. Geography Conroe is at (30.316124, -95.458801). According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , of which, of it is land and of it (0.21%) is water. It is about north of Houston."Pilot Lands Small Plane On Conroe Street." Associated Press at KBTX. January 4, 2012. Retrieved on January 5, 2012. Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial CensusU.S. Decennial Census }} As of the census of 2010, there were 56,207 people, 18,651 households, and 13,086 families residing in the city. The population density was 1066.2 people per square mile (411.7/km²). There were 22,215 housing units at an average density of 412.5 per square mile (162.8/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 69.7% White, 10.3% African American, 1.2% Native American, 1.8% Asian, less than 0.05% Pacific Islander, 13.7% from other races, and 3.2% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 38.5% of the population. As of the census of 2000, there were 13,145 households out of which 35.3% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 47.5% were married couples living together, 13.5% had a female householder with no husband present, and 33.6% are classified as non-families by the United States Census Bureau. Of 13,145 households, 643 are unmarried partner households: 582 heterosexual, 32 same-sex male, and 29 same-sex female households. Of all households, 27.2% were made up of individuals and 9.5% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.73 and the average family size was 3.33. In the city, the population was spread out with 28.1% under the age of 18, 13.4% from 18 to 24, 31.6% from 25 to 44, 17.3% from 45 to 64, and 9.6% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 29 years. For every 100 females there were 101.2 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 98.9 males. The median income for a household in the city was $34,123, and the median income for a family was $37,201. Males had a median income of $29,468 versus $23,025 for females. The per capita income for the city was $16,841. About 15.0% of families and 19.3% of the population were below the poverty line, including 26.3% of those under age 18 and 11.9% of those age 65 or over. Economy In the early 1980s, Exxon considered consolidating its employees to a site in Conroe. The company ended the plans after the local oil-based economy collapsed.Dawson, Jennifer. "Exxon Mobil campus ‘clearly happening’." Houston Business Journal. Friday January 15, 2010. 2. Retrieved on January 16, 2010. According to the City's 2012 Comprehensive Annual Financial Report,City of Conroe 2012 CAFR, page 122 Retrieved on May 1, 2013 the top employers in the city are: Parks and recreation The city is about 7 miles southeast of popular Lake Conroe, which is at the center of multiple, year round water and cultural events. The city is served by a number of parks, most notably Candy Cane Park. The Heritage Museum of Montgomery County is located in Candy Cane Park. Transportation Conroe Connection is a service of the City of Conroe. The City of Conroe Transit Department was formed in 2013 to meet the transit and mobility needs of all Conroe residents. The City of Conroe launched its first project, Conroe Connection, in January 2015 to connect people with jobs, services, and shopping along Frazier Street at Loop 336 and in the Dugan area. Conroe Connection is supported with funds from the Federal Transit Administration, the Texas Department of Transportation and the City's General Fund. Government Local government According to the city's most recent Comprehensive Annual Financial Report Fund Financial Statements, the city's various funds had $58.3 million in Revenues, $71.6 million in expenditures, $69.6 million in total assets, $7.6 million in total liabilities, and $57.5 million in investments.City of Conroe 2009 CAFR Retrieved 2010-11-09 The structure of the management and coordination of city services is: City of Conroe 2012 CAFR, page 9 Retrieved May 1, 2013 The city employs 128 police officers."Administration." City of Conroe. 1 of 3. October 24, 2009. Retrieved on January 16, 2010.Police department web site accessed 13 June 2014 Public libraries The county operates the main branch of the Montgomery County Memorial Library System. State government 98% of Conroe is represented in the Texas Senate (District 4) by Republican Brandon Creighton. A small portion of the northern part of Conroe is part of District 3, represented by Republican Robert Nichols.Who Represents Me: Districts by City Texas Legislative Council. Retrieved on June 17, 2017 In the Texas House of Representatives, 94% of Conroe is part of District 16, represented by Republican Will Metcalf. The southern portion of Conroe is in District 15, represented by Republican Mark Keough. Less than 1% of Conroe residents are part of District 3, represented by Republican Cecil Bell, Jr. The Texas Department of Criminal Justice (TDCJ) operates the Conroe District Parole Office in Conroe."Parole Division Region I ." Texas Department of Criminal Justice. Retrieved on May 15, 2010. Federal government At the Federal level, the two U.S. Senators from Texas are Republicans John Cornyn and Ted Cruz; Conroe is part of Texas' US Congressional 8th District, which is currently represented by Republican Kevin Brady. The United States Postal Service Conroe Post Office is located at 809 West Dallas Street."Post Office Location - CONROE." United States Postal Service. Retrieved on December 8, 2008. Education Colleges and universities The city is served by the Lone Star College System primarily by the Lone Star College-Montgomery Campus and LSC University Center. Other campuses in the county include the EMCID Center in New Caney, and the Conroe Center. The territory in Conroe ISD joined the community college district in 1991, and the territory in Willis ISD joined the district in 1996."History." North Harris Montgomery Community College District. December 22, 2002. Retrieved on April 5, 2010. Public school districts Almost all areas of Conroe are within the Conroe Independent School District though a small northern section of Conroe is within the Willis Independent School District. Conroe Independent School District All of the schools listed here are in the city of Conroe. All of the Conroe ISD section of Conroe is zoned to Conroe High School. Some Public elementary and middle schools The two junior high schools that serve the CISD portion are: * John V. Peet Junior High School * Washington Junior High School * Albert B. Moorhead Junior High School Some intermediate schools that serve the CISD portion are: * Cryar Intermediate School * Travis Intermediate School * Bozman Intermediate School Some elementary schools that serve the CISD portion are: *Anderson Elementary School *Neil Armstrong Elementary School *Giesinger Elementary School *Sam Houston Elementary School *O. A. Reaves Elementary School *B. B. Rice Elementary School *J. W. Runyan Elementary School *Wilkinson Elementary School Willis Independent School District The Willis ISD section is zoned to Turner Elementary School, Brabham Middle School, and Willis High School, all of which are in unincorporated Montgomery County. Private schools *Sacred Heart Catholic School * Covenant Christian School *Lifestyle Christian School *Montgomery Christian Academy The closest Catholic high school is Frassati Catholic High School in north Harris County; Conroe is in the school's intended catchment area. Media The Courier is a daily newspaper published in Conroe, Texas, covering Montgomery County. It is owned by ASP Westward LP. Infrastructure Transportation Interstate 45 directly connects the city with Houston to its south (40 miles) and with Dallas to its northwest (200 miles). Texas Highway 105 connects the city of Cleveland to the east and town of Montgomery to the west. Texas Loop 336 circles the city of Conroe. Lone Star Executive Airport provides general aviation services to Conroe. Greyhound Bus Lines operate a small station.Greyhound Conroe The City of Conroe launched a local bus service, Conroe Connection, in 2015. It runs Monday through Friday, from 7:00 am to 7:00 pm. Notable people *Brandon Allen, Major League Baseball player. *Brian Barkley, former pitcher for the Boston Red Sox. *Kyle Bennett, American professional BMX racer. *Jeromy Burnitz, Conroe High School 1987 Drafted by the New York Mets in 1990, played for Milwaukee Brewers. *Rock Cartwright, NFL Runningback, San Francisco 49ers *Andrew Cashner, Conroe High School 2005, drafted to the Chicago Cubs. *Tina Chandler, IFBB professional bodybuilder *Colin Edwards, Two-time World Superbike champion and current MotoGP rider. *Kevin Slowey, starting pitcher for the MLB's Minnesota Twins. *Richard Bradford, motion picture and television actor, notable leading roles in Man in the Suitcase, The Untouchables, and Trip to Bountiful. Climate The climate in this area is characterized by hot, humid summers and generally mild to cool winters. According to the Köppen Climate Classification system, Conroe has a humid subtropical climate, abbreviated "Cfa" on climate maps.Climate Summary for Conroe, Texas Gallery File:North Main St., Conroe, Texas, X Simonton St..JPG | North Main St., Conroe, Texas, viewed looking north near its intersection with Simonton St. File:Montgomery County Library.JPG | Conroe, Texas, branch of Montgomery County Library. File:Texian.JPG| Statue of The Texian, Lone Star Monument and Historical Flag Park. created and sculpted by Craig Campobella File:Texian Plaque.JPG | Plaque at statue of Texian, Lone Star Monument and Historical Flag Park, Conroe, TX. File:Lone Star Monument and Historical Flag Park.JPG | Lone Star Monument and Historical Flag Park, Conroe, TX. Bluebonnets 28-Mar-2013.JPG | Bluebonnets and Indian Paintbrush in bloom, Lone Star Monument and Historical Flag Park, Conroe, TX. File:Chamber of Commerce and visitor information center, City of Conroe, TX..JPG | City of Conroe, TX, Chamber of Commerce and visitor information center. File:Visitor Info.JPG | A small sample of written matter from City of Conroe, TX, Chamber of Commerce and visitor information center. File:Entrance Heritage Place.JPG | Entrance to Heritage Place Park, City of Conroe, TX. File:Montgomery County Heritage Museum, Conroe, Texas.jpg | Heritage Museum of Montgomery County, Texas. 1506 I-45 North Feeder, Conroe, TX 77301. Located at the west entrance to Candy Cane Park. See also References External links *Conroe in Handbook of Texas *Official city webpage *Conroe Area Chamber of Commerce *Lake Conroe Convention & Visitors Bureau *Conroe School District *Lone Star Monument and Historical Flag Park. *City of Conroe Parks information. *Montgomery County Parks information. *Conroe Texas Area Community Website Category:Conroe, Texas Category:Cities in Montgomery County, Texas Category:Cities in Texas Category:County seats in Texas Category:Greater Houston